The Fantastic Magic SpongeStory
by PainPanic
Summary: Okay: Man nehme eine Zauber-Welt, die nur in Büchern exestiert, gebe zwei durchgeknallete Teenager mit vorlauter Klappe dazu et voilá: DAS kommt dabei raus


Autoren: Pain und Panic Kontakt: thepainandpanic@yahoo.de  
  
Okay, wir (Anna und Alexa) gehören uns selbst (zumindest meistens), alles rund um Hogwarts wurde von J.K.Rowling fabriziert (ob sie damals wusste, was sie damit anrichtet?). Wir wollen mit der Story kein Geld machen, sondern schlicht und einfach andere Leute zum Lachen bringen ( den meisten Spass haben vermutlich wir).  
  
Zum Inhalt gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Anna und Alexa (Wir?) landen in Hogwarts. Und dabei laufen ihnen dann nicht nur die altbekannten Zeitgenossen über den Weg (die im großen und ganzen nicht sehr begeistert sind sie zu sehen), sondern auch die weniger nette Seite dieser Gesellschaft. Ansonsten ist es.. naja Hogwarts eben. Have Fun (und revieeeewt) !!!!!  
  
Okay, die ganze Story fing damit an, dass wir mit unserer Klasse auf Klassenfahrt in irgend so 'nem Winz - Kaff in England waren. Abschlussfahrt. War auch eigentlich ganz lustig. Am dritten Tag ging's dann mit dem Folterprogramm los. Zuerst sind wir zu so 'ner alten Burg gestiefelt (zwei Stunden Wanderung - unsere Füße sahen aus, als wär ein Dino drübergewalzt). Als wir endlich (in Schweiß gebadet) angekommen waren, waren wir kurz davor unseren Lehrer zu lynchen. Doch der war dummerweise bestens gelaunt und störte sich nicht das kleinste bisschen dran. Ich mein, hey... nicht nur, dass die Burg keine Burg, sondern ein einziger großer bemooster Steinhaufen war, vor dem ein abgewracktes "Danger"-Schild hing, nein, es war inzwischen auch so dunkel geworden, dass wir genauso gut auch einfach 'ne Mütze über den Kopf hätten ziehen können. Es kommt doch auf das selbe 'raus: Man sieht schlichtweg gar nichts. Unser letztes, mühsam festgehaltenes bisschen gute Laune war vollkommen im A***, als es über uns auch noch anfing zu donnern. Ja suuuuuper. Um die ganze Lage zu "entspannen" verkündete unser Lehrer dann mit einem dämonischen Grinsen eine "Grusel -Tour" durch die "Burg". Jeder normale Mensch wäre unter den mordlüsternen Blicke sofort zusammen gebrochen, die wir ihm zuwarfen, er leider nicht. Da es in dem Moment anfing aufs derbste zu regnen, machten Alexa und ich uns los, um ein trockenes Plätzchen zu suchen.  
  
Tja, wie soll ich unsere Suche beschreiben... Hoffnungslos? Nachdem wir ca. zwanzig Minuten über das (übrigens sehr weitläufige) Gelände gestiefelt waren (und dabei so trocken blieben, wie ein Fisch im Wasser), beschlossen wir uns noch mal die Ruine näher anzusehen. Seltsamerweise fanden wir auch einen Trakt, der nicht ganz zu verschimmelt aussah. Wir also rein da. Auf den ersten Blick waren wir echt überrascht. Es war trocken, hell und sogar relativ warm. An den Wänden standen in bestimmten Abständen Säulen, auf denen Feuer entzündet waren. Irgendwie kam es mir seltsam bekannt vor, aber ich hielt es einfach für eine Unterkühlung des Gehirns. Allerdings nur, bis wir zu der Tür kamen. Nach der Tür hielt ich mich dann für einen psychologischen Pflegefall. Die Tür war groß und aus Holz.. Und ehrlich gesagt: sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie sehr verschimmelt. Naja.. Also öffnete ich dir Tür  
  
-nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen.  
  
********  
  
Nachdem Anna die Tür ziemlich abrupt wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich zu mir um und meinte: "Duuuuh, Alexa?" "Ja?" "Da drin sitzt Dumbledore." "Jah klar! Obwohl hey, der war gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man bedenkt, wie's hier aussieht." "Äh.. hä hä, das war eigentlich kein Scherz!" "Der war jetzt nicht so gut."  
  
Anna spielte wirklich überzeugend, ich wusste ja, dass sie gut schockiert gucken konnte, aber grade übertraf sie sich selbst. Da ich allerdings keine Lust hatte, das Spielchen weiter zu führen, ging ich zur Tür, um selbst zu sehen was sich dahinter verbarg. Doch als ich grade im Begriff war, die Klinke hinunter zu drücken kam mir jemand zuvor und sie wurde von innen geöffnet. Ein Mann, der eine blau - graue Robe trug, stand uns gegenüber und fragte freundlich: "May I help you?" Mir klappte buchstäblich die Kinnlade runter, das konnte doch wohl nicht war sein! Die einzige Frage, die ich in diesem Moment zustande brachte war: " Who are you?"  
  
Der Mann sah uns leicht verwirrt an bevor er antwortete: "My name is Remus Lupin and I'm professor for Defence against the dark art. But you don't look like a pupil going to hogwarts, do you ?! Wait a minuit !" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, verschwand Professor Lupin hinter der Tür und mit ihn die Annahme, das ich eigentlich ein psychisch gesunder Mensch sei. Fast in Zeitlupentempo drehte ich mich zu meine Freundin um: " Und jetzt?", wollte ich wissen. "Jetzt sollten wir ganz, ganz dringend mal einen guten Nervenklempner aufsuchen!" ,kam von Anna, die dabei war, sich wieder einigermaßen zu sammeln.  
  
"Hm, joa doch, das sollten wir mal in Erwägung ziehen... Pass auf, wir drehen uns jetzt einfach um, gehen weg und tun so, als wäre das grade nicht passiert. Ok?" Anna nickte. Wir wollten uns grade umdrehen, als in diesem Moment die Tür wieder aufging und Remus Lupin wieder vor uns stand: "Would you please follow me?" Feige wie ich nun mal bin, lies ich Anna vorgehen, Lupin wartete bis wir beide den Raum betreten hatten und schloss dann die Tür hinter uns. Wie schon irgendwie erwartet, befanden wir uns im Lehrerzimmer und an einer langen Tafel saßen versammelt (wie sollte es auch anders sein), die einzelnen Lehrer. Zugegeben, für diese Leute mussten wir einen genauso seltsamen Anblick geben wie umgekehrt. Beide waren wir ziemlich durchnässt und auch unsere Kleidung schien auf sie einen reichlich merkwürdigen Eindruck zu machen. Anna mit ihrem bunten Wollschal, dem hellen Cordmantel, der Jeans und den leicht ausgefransten Turnschuhen bot zudem auch noch klamottenmäßig das krasse Gegenteil von mit. Meine Klamotten waren durchgehend schwarz, ich trug einen Mantel und hochhackige Lederstiefel. Damit trugen wir also genau das, was hier ganz offensichtlich nicht zur üblichen Mode gehörte. Wie skuriel musste diese Szene für einen eventuellen Betrachter wirken? Da standen also zwei Teenager vor 'nem Haufen von Gestalten, die sie eigentlich nicht für real gehalten hatten und starrten diese wie hypnotisiert an. Die komischen Gestalten ihrerseits guckten nicht minder erstaunt. Schließlich war es Dumbledore, der das gegenseitige Anglotzen beendete und das Wort gegen und richtete: "I'm professor dumbledore, director from hogwarts, the school for witchcraft an wizardring in wich you are in this moment!", er machte einer seiner wohl geliebten Kunstpausen "And who you are?" 


End file.
